Why Can't This Be Love?
by Fidelian
Summary: Ron has broken up with Hermione, but she doesn't know why. Bad bad summary, I know. Just read it and give it a chance. RHr obviously. Please R&R. I feed off of it.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or places. Whatever.

**A/N:** A little angsty fic that hit me just about ten minutes ago. -lol- Hope you like it, haven't put that much work into it. But please review. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger stormed out of the doors of Hogwarts with only one thing on her mind; to get away from him. She had never been so hurt in her whole life.

He had broken up with her. He hadn't even given her a reason. It was just way too much for her to consieve. Seven years they had danced around eachothers feelings. SEVEN BLOODY YEARS. Had it all just been in her head? Had he never felt anything more for her than brotherly love?

She felt the tears threatening to blind her, so she sat down next to the lake under a large tree. This was where he used to sit when he needed to think. Or get away from her reprimanding him to do his homework. Her Stomach lurched.

This was where he used to sit, his toes dipping in the water and the wind blowing softly through his hair. Suddenly, she got angry.

Ronald Bilius Weasley had dumped her! She had given her heart to him, and he had hurt her this way. Oh, she felt so bloody stupid, sitting there sobbing all alone while her heart was breaking.

Suddenly, she heard steps behind her.

'Of course,' she thought. 'Here comes the bloody cavalry.'

But when she turned around, she saw him. Him. The redheaded boy that had stole her heart almost seven years ago, and kept breaking it over and over again. She just snorted and turned her glance to the black lake once again.

The boy didn't say a word, he just sat down next to her, took of his shoes and socks, and put his feet in the cold water. Then he turned to her and opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off instantly.

"No way," she said with a voice as cold as ice. "No bloody way. You are not going to get to sit here like everything's okay. I just spilled my whole heart to you. And you just let me down. How the hell could you do that, Ron? What came through your thick head that made you think it was right to do that?"

He closed his mouth and looked down at his lap, where his hands layed. After a minute he turned his head up and looked at her helplessly.

"I didn't want to, 'Mione," he said and noticed her flinch when he called her by the nickname he'd given her. "This is just out of my hands."

"What is?" she spat.

"My feelings."

She snorted loudly.

"You truly are a great git, you know that?" he could hear the disgust in her voice, and it made his stomach jump.

"I don't want to be..." he mumbled, nearly inaudible.

"Too bad. 'Cause you are."

She was truly shocked when she heard him starting to sob. She'd never seen Ron cry.

"'Mione, I can't!" he shouted. She jumped startled at the high pitch of his voice.

"But why, Ron? Why can't you?" Her voice was so desperate, she didn't want to do anything but touch him again, but she fought against it.

"Let's just forget it, alright?"

Hermione frowned angrily.

"We will not, now tell me! Why can't you just be with me!"

He didn't answer, just sat there, the only thing moving was the steady steam of tears that run down his cheeks.

"Ron, why!" she pushed.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T HANDLE LOSING YOU, ALRIGHT?" he shouted at he top of his lungs, startling Hermione greatly. And now she was crying too.

"You won't," she whispered. "You never will, Ron."

He shook his head.

"Yes. Yes, I will."

"How? I would never leave you."

Ron turned to look into her eyes.

"Voldemort. He could... he could take you away from me, and I can't handle that. The war is coming, Hermione. We should focus on it and on surviving."

Hermione sighed and threw her arms in the air.

"Ron, this is the poorest excuse to break up with someone I've ever heard!"

When he didn't answer, she continued.

"I thought you lov... cared about me?"

He still didn't answer. Hermione groaned in pain. Was this happening? They were supposed to walk hand in hand over the grounds, smiling at eachother and kissing occasionally.

"I'm sorry," his voice instantly stopped her thoughts from wandering. "I'm sorry. I just... I can't."

And with that, he stood up, grabbed his shoes and began to walk away.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted after him after he'd only got a bit away. He stopped, dropping his shoulders, and turned around to her. She was now crying so hard that she barely could get out a sentence.

"What if... what if this is love?"

Ron sobbed hard, it hurt him so to see her there, so small and vulnerable in the grass.

"It isn't," he choked, trying to reassure both her and himself.

That answer took hard on Hermione, and her voice was becoming so strangled.

"Why can't it be?" she whimpered with tears glistening in her eyes.

Ron didn't answer. He just looked at her with so much pain in his face that it almost made her choke. Then he turned around and slowly walked towards the castle.

After him, he left a little girl whos heart now was not broken. It was ripped to shreds.


End file.
